


Annoying

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward, BUT its forst ones next gonna b better k?, Fluff, M/M, kinda???, this is so bad slay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama visits Hinata at home and does the thing, because redhead's just so annoying he can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad and short and my english is baddddd

"Why this...," Kageyama whispered to himself, sitting crosslegged on the floor in Hinata's room, staring at TV screen with some video game they paused right before the host went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He proposed this to his guest at first, but the setter  _nicely_  refused, saying that it's Saturday, so they didn't train in the gymnasium, and after morning jog he took shower already, so there's no need for that. Not that he felt uncomfortable or anything, of course.

How did it end up with him staying the night in his teammate's room anyway, he wondered.

And yes, it was probably his own fault, because he  **did**  mention that he was gonna practice a bit tomorrow morning, what almost made shrimpy bounce in excitement while asking if he can join too. So it was only natural to get him to stay the night instead of waking up earlier and meeting up in some place, if course.

And why he didn't refuse?

Because it had no use, as far as he figured out already.

That's how he came here in first place. When Hinata got something in his mind, he never stopped, never gave up, 'till he got what he wanted. And that was this time, too. No matter how many times Kageyama refused, he came asking again. And finally, he promised that he'll visit him on this Saturday. Yes, that little bastard actually made him  _promise_  it.

' _Annoying,_ ' thought boy, his mind coming back to this moment.

And there he was. He snapped out of his thoughts, which he didn't even realize were 100% Hinata Shouyou, when he heard bathroom doors being opened.

And then that shrimp, unintentional object of his thoughts, stood in the door with his pajamas already on, and smiling, walked over to him and sat on the floor by his side.

"Sorry it took longer than I thought," said boy, averting his eyes from TV screen he focused on at first to look at his guest.

He just sent him a quick look.

Hinata just came out of shower, his skin was warm, his hair still wet and smelling like shampoo and he seemed all so  _warm_  and  _sticky_  Kageyama couldn't take it. So he just glared at the other boy, turned his head to the side and rested it on hand.

What redhead didn't like quite a bit.

"You're not mad about that, are you?," he asked, and waited for answer that didn't come. He glanced to the side and pouted. ' _I_   _ **won't**_ _let Kageyama ignore me!_ ,' fierce thought fluttered in his mind.

After a while of uncomfortable silence, short boy just started talking about some video game and the more the other pretended to don't hear him, the more he insisted to keep getting in his face.

It reached the point where Hinata left the place he was sitting on and was currently on Kageyama's lap, waving his hand with pad in it in front of setter's face and going on loudly about he even himself seemed to don't know what anymore.

"Shut up," said Kageyama once and twice, but short boy just kept talking. He looked so excited and raised his voice even more once in a while, it was really  _adorable_ \-- wait, no! it wasn't! It was really freaking  **annoying**.

"Shut up already!," Kageyama yelled finally when his tiny reservoir of patience reached it's limit, but even that didn't seem to help.

And then he did  _it_. He snapped and  _kissed_  him. He kissed him, because he was  **so Annoying** , the taller boy just couldn't stand it anymore.

It was a really quick kiss and also a soft one and even Kageyama growling 'shut up' right after didn't ruin it at all.

But it worked. Hinata stopped talking and all his attention was focused on the other boy, who was already looking away again, all flustered, muttering barely audible and understandable ' _what the hell did I just do_ ' under his breath.

While the shrimp was without any hint of delicacy  _staring_  at him. He was so  **annoying**.

Kageyama glanced at him a few times from under the shadow his hair was casting on his face, at his blushing face, wide eyes and slightly opened mouth, and  _wow!_ , he was  _so adorable_.

In this moment tall boy slapped himself mentally for such thoughts about this clumsy no-good dumbass.

No!, he can't let such things get to his head, it was impossible.

From his thoughts ripped him out quiet, a bit hoarse voice. "Wow...," Hinata said dumbly after a short while, which seemed like eternity to Kageyama, who started thinking that he was getting sick, maybe, because all other possible reasons to explain this whole situation were just plain  _stupid_.

"Wow," he repeated, his voice sounding normal now and with more of his usual enthusiasm in it. "Do it again!," he requested eagerly, but the setter only raised eyebrows at him right before narrowing them again and shoved him off his lap. He didn't even intend that in first place, there was no way for him to do it again  _ever_. This kid really was  _ **so**_   _ **annoying**_! 

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry


End file.
